


А вы?

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h





	А вы?

У Хато-куна нежная молочно-персиковая кожа и накладной румянец. Мадарамэ кажется, что он улавливает цветочный аромат духов, поэтому трет нос и глаза, в надежде избавиться от обволакивающего со всех сторон запаха. У Саки-сан такие же духи, мягкие и дразнящие, такой же румянец и круглая форма ногтей. Мадарамэ знает, что Хато-кун может, если намекнуть, он даже сделает, но Мадарамэ просто молча машет на прощание рукой и возвращается в свою комнату.

Мадарамэ садится на корточки и заглядывает в зазор между стеной и шкафом с томиками манги. За шкафчиком надежно спрятана желтая папка с фотографиями прошлогоднего фестиваля. Протянутая рука застывает на полпути, потому что из коридора слышится звонкий голос Хато-куна, который говорит, что забыла пакет с книгами. Он стеснительно и слегка дергано входит, но успевает заметить как Мадарамэ спешно убирает руку и заводит ее за спину, будто он гость, а не хозяин этой квартиры и этой комнаты, в частности, который решился потрогать что-то без разрешения.

\- Мадарамэ-сан, а вы? - Хато-кун не может даже додумать свой вопрос. Он не хочет слышать ответ, он отказывается принять правду.  
Мадарамэ выжидающе смотрит на пальцы в белых носочках, непропорционально большие для девушки, переводит взгляд на розовую юбку, скрывающую длинные ноги, и кремовую блузку, соблазнительно натянутую на накладной груди. Рассматривает рассыпанные по плечам густые локоны медного оттенка и замечает, как вокруг шеи вьется тонкая вязь серебра. Хато-кун отчаянно краснеет, прикусывает губу, плетет пальцы в замки и поджимает пальцы на ногах.

\- Ты за этим вернулся? - мерный гул машин за окном глушит последнее слово, поэтому Мадарамэ просто протягивает пакет Хато-куну. Мальчик, стараясь не смотреть Мадарамэ в глаза, быстро кивает, выхватывает пакет из чужих рук и прикрыв лицо рукой выбегает. В коридоре слышна возня, стук каблучков внутри, хлопок двери и бег по камню снаружи. Мадарамэ устало прикрывает глаза и думает, что Хато-куну стоит быть осторожнее на лестнице, потому что до ближайшего магазина пятнадцать минут ходьбы, а льда в холодильнике не осталось.


End file.
